The Brain
”|"Nō"}} is the twenty-ninth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 42nd issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2012 series. Overview Kenma reveals his past and how he developed his skills. Throughout the match, Inuoka tries to catch up to Hinata and finally succeeds in the end, scoring the final point for the first set (25-22). Plot Kenma thinks of how he has never been able to make friends of his own accord. He isn’t good with people and doesn’t want to get involved with them, but he is always worried about their opinions of him so he’s afraid of standing out. From the time he was little, his only playmate was Kuroo, who was around the same age and lived nearby. Soon, Kenma got into volleyball and ended up joining the volleyball club in junior high. He joined the team again in high school, but the senpais were always ordering the kouhais around, which annoyed Kenma. It got to a point where Kenma was thinking of quitting but Kuroo persuaded him otherwise, reminding him that the team is a lot stronger with Kenma on it. Back in the game, Inuoka is slowly catching up to Hinata and Kageyama’s quick strike, worrying the two Karasuno players. Kageyama looks at the Nekoma players’ formation and realizes that they may be trying to force Hinata’s movements. On Nekoma’s side, the players are following Kenma’s plans to isolate all the blockers, except for Inuoka, from Hinata. As the game progress, Takeda notes that Kenma doesn’t stand out at all, especially compared to Kageyama; however, Kenma may be capable of incredible things. Ukai replies that it’s because of Nekoma’s stable receives that Kenma can show his real skills. Karasuno’s receives are a bit disorderly, but Kageyama uses everything he has to make up for it. He states that Karasuno is a rough-around-the-edges team that is connected by Kageyama’s talent as a setter, but Nekoma is a team where the setter is supported by the strength of everyone’s receives. The game’s at set point now for Nekoma. Hinata asks Kageyama to toss to him, confident that he won’t miss. Kageyama tosses to Hinata, but Inuoka finally succeeds in blocking it. The first set concludes with Nekoma’s win (25-22). Appearances *Kenma Kozume *Tetsurō Kuroo *Shōyō Hinata *Sō Inuoka *Tobio Kageyama *Yūsuke Takinoue *Makoto Shimada *Keishin Ukai *Nobuyuki Kai *Taketora Yamamoto *Shōhei Fukunaga *Yūki Shibayama *Yasufumi Nekomata *Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Morisuke Yaku *Yū Nishinoya *Ittetsu Takeda *Asahi Azumane *Kōshi Sugawara *Kei Tsukishima *Daichi Sawamura *Tadashi Yamaguchi *Manabu Naoi Chapter notes Character revelations *Kenma didn’t particularly like sports when he was younger. *Kuroo and Kenma are childhood friends. *During junior high, Kuroo was number 1 and Kenma was number 4 in their volleyball team. *When Kenma first joined the volleyball team in Nekoma, the third years often forced him to run a lot longer than the other first years. Trivia *The Nekoma won the first set at 25 to 22 against Karasuno. Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 4 Category:Karasuno High Team Formation Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Nekoma (Practice Match)